


And So She Ran

by rosemarycreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Nicknames, allusions to the 21st century, brainy is actually practical, gayle calls imra matilda, implied past mon-el crushing on kara, legionship, reference to preya ardeen, reference to the 31st century, short fluff stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarycreampuff/pseuds/rosemarycreampuff
Summary: After leaving the 21st Century on the Legion Ship for a total of 11 minutes, Imra decides to turn the ship, and her fate along with it.





	And So She Ran

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago so please don't be too harsh :)

Imra Ardeen was always a quiet person when it came to affection. Except for today. As the 21st century slowly faded out of view, and the legionnaires’ spaceship launched into space, she couldn’t help but think of Psi.

_Psi_. Her long, blonde, locks and chocolate brown eyes that bore into hers.

And when she called her Matilda, Imra felt like she was being lit on fire. The flames that seemed to burn her insides but never hurt her. The flames that burned and burned and burned away but never stopped. The flames that always drove her crazy but never drove her away.

Then, suddenly, a thought filled her head. _Was Psi integral to the timeline?_ Why hadn’t she thought of it earlier? Of course. She had been too focused on destroying the blight - Pestilence. The cause of her sister, Preya’s death.

If she was, Imra would have no other choice but to leave, but if she wasn’t, Imra wasn’t sure how she would contain herself. Mon-El and his little crush on Kara certainly wouldn’t tow them back, and she hoped that Brainy would. She needed Brainy to. The legion was counting on her, as was the future.

If she ended up endangering her newly-returned sister’s life, she’d never be able to forgive herself.

She sighed, not knowing what to do, stuck between knowing and not. She paced around in the room she was in, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself. She ended up successful, leaving the room.

She walked past the main cortex and into her own living quarters, pulling out a digiscreen to check if anything like that was possible.

“Where are you going?” Brainy asked, standing in front of her.

“I...just need some air.” Imra responded as calmly as possible.

“Fine, but be back before we get pulled back into Earth’s orbit.” Brainy replied, stepping out of her way and back to pilot the ship with Mon-El.

Imra headed to her quarters, thinking about what she would do if she indeed could go back to Psi, and whether Psi felt the same way about her.

She slid open the digiscreen, her fingers typing a name foreign to her fingers, but not to her thoughts.

Gayle Marsh

Imra smiled when videos and pictures of her popped up on the screen.

She scrolled to the bottom for the timeline importance, where, in flashing red words, it said

**INTEGRAL**

Imra groaned, dropping her head in her hands. This was the occupational hazard. She could never get too attached to anyone. Ever.

She blamed herself. For getting attached to Psi, to Gayle, to the girl who had looked her in the eyes and set a fire.

She had to do it. She had to go back, even just to visit Psi, just to hear her voice once more. 

She quickly wrote a note on her digiscreen, hoping for Brainy to notice that she had left.

She headed to the jump ship, being as quiet as possible so that nobody would notice. Especially not Mon-El. He would just make her mission more difficult, especially the returning.

_What is your destination?_

The flashing words emphasised the importance of her journey, as if it wasn't clear enough to her already.

_National City, 2018_

She took a deep breath, pressing the button that launched the pod. She inhaled a shaky breath, looking back at the huge legionnaire ship, drifting in space.

With a flash she landed back in National City, practically crashing into the countryside. She landed it well though, sighing as she lifted fallen leaves with her telekinesis to cover the ship. 

She took off into the DEO, running as fast as she could. She arrived in time.

“Imra?” Voices around her exclaimed, but she only had one thought in her mind.

To find Psi.

She dashed into the dungeons of the DEO, looking for the blonde locks and chocolate brown pools.

“Matilda.” The dark, sarcastic, voice made her skid to a stop.

“Psi.” Imra replied breathlessly, standing as near as she could to the glass without setting off the silent alarms.

“Martian and Blondie said you left.” She said, tilting her head to a side. 

“I needed to hear your voice again.” Imra looked into Psi- Gayle’s eyes.

“Why weren’t you there to say goodbye?” Imra asked again, eyes wide.

Gayle turned around. “I didn’t want to deal with the pain.” She looked Imra right in the eyes, sad, for the first time in Imra’s stay here.

“You think I wanted to?” Imra asked, voice getting louder. “I love you back, Gayle, that’s why I came back.”

Gayle’s eyes softened, and Imra found herself looking away, not wanting to see Gayle’s eyes break.

“I don’t want to leave without you.” Imra replied, voice cracking.

“Then take me with you, to the 31st century.” Gayle replied, getting closer to the glass.

“I can’t.” Imra’s voice dropped. “You are integral to the timeline of the 21st century.” Her eyes started to tear up, not wanting to leave now.

“I’m no use to the timeline if I’m always thinking about you.” Gayle replied, voice slightly more desperate now.

_Blast silent alarms._ Imra thought, getting as close to her lover as she could possibly without pressing her face on the glass.

“I love you too, Gayle, but I can’t endanger the timeline for us.” Imra said.

“Open this door if you love me.” Gayle replied, voice devoid of emotions, but the crack gave it away.

“You can’t make me choose!” Imra exclaimed. 

After a few moments of silence, the prison door opened, and Imra’s lips found their home on Gayle’s.

“I love you, but we have to go, Matilda.” Gayle croaked, not wanting to die.

Imra inhaled, a deep breath. Then, she grabbed Gayle’s hand and ran. For her life.


End file.
